1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device of an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus using digital technology may include a fixing device which fixes developer by applying pressure to images heat fused on a media such as paper.
In an electronic copier, the catoptric light from an original is photo electrically converted by the photoelectric conversion element, such as a CCD (charge coupled device), and an electrostatic latent image corresponding to an acquired image signal is formed on a photo conductor. The electrostatic latent image is generated by adhering a developer (toner) selectively. A developer image on the photo conductor is transferred to medias supplied at the predetermined timing, and fixed with the fixing device.
Fixing devices are equipped with a heating member which fuses a developer, such as a toner, and a pressurizing member which provides this heating member with a predetermined pressure. The developer images on a media are melted between the heating and pressurizing members with heat from the heating member, and fixed on the media by pressure from the pressurizing member.
Induction-heating is one method of heating a fixing device. The induction-heating method uses a coil. By applying high frequency current to the coil, a predetermined magnetic field is generated, and the joule heat caused by the eddy current generated from the magnetic field heats the heating member.